Au Détour D'une Ruelle
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Ichigo a quitté Grimmjow. Ce dernier l'ayant trompé ouvertement et mené en bateau sans trop de difficulté. Un jour, alors qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles, le bleuté fait irruption dans la vie du rouquin et pourri sa journée. Ichigo se fait virer, a le ventre vide et fini agresser au détour d'une ruelle. Un sauveur inopiné débarque et c'est le début d'une histoire sans prétention :3
1. Le hasard fait certaines choses

Bonjour, alors autant vous mettre au parfum ! ;)

Dans cette fiction Byakuya est plus loquace et expressif que dans le manga ^^

Désolé à l'avance, j'adore Grimmjow mais dans cette fic il n'est vraiment pas présenté sous son meilleur jour ! mdr C'est drôle quand on sait que je préfère le bleuté au brun xD

_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

Bonne lecture :3 Et pensez à laisser des commentaires.

°0°

Il pleuvait, l'eau s'écrasant sur son crâne aplatissait ses mèches cuivre sur son front et autour de son visage. Sa journée n'aurait pas pu être pire, c'est tout du moins ce qu'il croyait. Il s'était fait virer à cause de l'autre abruti aux cheveux bleus, son loyer avait augmenté, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et il était là comme un idiot sous la pluie sans rien pour le protéger.

Il était persuadé d'avoir touché le fond et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose ; dormir ! Mais c'était semble-t-il trop en demander !

« -Kurosaki ! Ce vieux crouton t'as finalement viré !

-Putain, Grim tu peux pas me lâcher ?! C'est de ta faute enculé !

-Tch ma faute ?! J'suis pas responsable de tes conneries !

-Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?! Tu peux pas faire le clebs avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! »

A peine ces mots avaient-ils franchis ses lèvres, qu'il avait rapidement refermé la bouche. Il s'en serait frappé lui-même, si le bleuté ne l'avait pas attrapé par le col pour le soulever de terre. Non, mais quel imbécile !

« -Pousse pas ta chance ! T'as pas la moindre idée de c'que tu dis ou fais !

-Pourquoi ?! Tu penses réellement m'impressionner ?! Ça n'a jamais marché avec moi !

- Ça d'vrait pourtant ! Vu qu'on est plus ensemble qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d't'éclater ?!

-En tout cas rien ne m'empêche de me défendre, salaud ! »

Il s'était résigné, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait rentrer abimer et exténuer. Grimmjow n'avait qu'à peine eu le temps de comprendre sa phrase, que le genou du roux s'était enfoncé dans son ventre avec force. Le poing du bleu toujours fermement serré autour de la chemise de son adversaire avait entrainé Ichigo dans sa chute.

« -Estime toi heureux, je n'ai pas touché à tes couilles ! J'aurais eu pitié si ta vie n'avait plus de sens !

-P'tain ! T'as vraiment rien dans l'crâne Ichi ! »

Le poing qui s'était abattu sur sa joue gauche l'avait sonné, et ce, même si le bleu était toujours prostré sur lui-même. De toute façon, l'un comme l'autre était fort et il y avait peu de chance que l'un ou l'autre ressorte gagnant de cette confrontation. Le rouquin s'était saisi d'une poignée de cheveux à l'arrière de la tête de son ex, le regard flamboyant de colère il fixait les saphirs chargés de hargne.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bordel !?

-Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, tu d'vrais écouter quand les gens essaient de t'dire des trucs !

-Accouche, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

-P'tain, lâche ma crinière j'parlerais ensuite ! »

Le roux s'était exécuté avec réticence et raison puisque dès que les mèches bleutées furent relâchées, il s'était retrouvé plaquer au sol en plein milieu d'une rue. Le corps de Grimmjow le comprimait totalement tout en lui laissant assez d'espace pour respirer. Le sourire qu'arborait le punk n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Son inquiétude avait d'ailleurs atteint des cimes encore inexplorées lorsque la tête le surplombant s'était retrouvée dans son cou. Il était tétanisé, incapable de bouger ou hurler, juste inquiet et frigorifié. La pluie qui tombait toujours martelait sa peau et le corps le recouvrant. Il était foutu et en était conscient.

« -Ichi, reviens à la maison. »

La supplique l'avait aussi bien surpris que mis dans une colère noire ! De quel droit osais-t-il ?!

« -Tu te fous de moi ?! Va jouer ailleurs, j'en ai marre !

- Bordel Ichi, écoute-moi, j'le vois plus ! J'l'ai viré ce matin !

-Pourquoi ? Il a pas voulu te sucer au réveil ?!

-Merde t'fais chier ! »

La morsure que lui avait fait subir le bleu devait certainement suinter de sang tant la douleur qu'il ressentait était cuisante ! Le con y a une artère à cet endroit! Quand il avait entendu son ex prétendre avoir viré son amant il avait carrément exulté. Pas de joie parce qu'il était seul, ni parce qu'il lui revenait. Juste parce qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas mais que l'autre avait encore espoir.

Comme lui, lorsqu'il avait appris sa liaison et que pendant un temps il était resté avec le bleu qui lui avait promis de rompre avec l'autre. Oui, il jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de voir le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack supplier. Le supplier lui, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il désirait, quoi qu'il fasse pour l'obtenir.

« -Tu essais de me tuer ?

-T'es plus calme … Pourquoi ?

-Le connard est parti.

-Alors t'reviens avec moi ? »

Le bleuté ne s'était certainement pas attendu à recevoir un choc pareil et le rouquin avait parfaitement calculé son coup. Le service trois pièces de Grimmjow devait-être broyé. Mais le sourire qu'arborait son ex était bien plus douloureux pour lui que tous les coups qu'il aurait pu lui donner.

« -Va crever Grim ! Je ne suis plus sur le marché ! »

La colère que le punk avait alors ressentie lui en avait fait oublier toute sa douleur et il s'était défoulé sur son ex-amant avec colère et exaspération. Ses coups pleuvaient, son esprit embué par sa jalousie et sa rage ! Le roux avait surement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le rejeter lui ! Ichigo n'était pas en reste et rendait coup pour coup, mais sa position ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur. Il allait se faire laminer sans pouvoir en faire subir la moitié au bleuté.

« -Qui c'est ?! Qui c'est bordel ! »

Les prunelles ambre s'étaient écarquillées de surprise. Ichigo avait enfin comprit pourquoi son ex s'acharnait autant ! Et il avait beau souffrir et se débattre, il fut incapable de contenir le fou rire qui le secouait de part en part. Médusé par cet éclat, le bleuté en avait arrêté de frapper, regardant avec incompréhension le roux écrasé sous lui.

« -Tu t'fous d'moi Grim … C'est ça, hein ?

-Ichi ?

-Tu m'demandes qui c'est ? Qui c'est ? Alors qu'toi tu m'las carrément présenté !

-P'tain j'me suis excusé et j'lai viré, qu'est-ce tu veux d'plus ?!

-Va crever, t'as pas encore compris ?! Va crever, Grim ! »

Et le roux s'était dégagé, profitant de l'absence momentanée de Grimmjow qui l'avait regardé avec regret et peut-être chagrin. La bagarre avait ensuite continué, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que des « amis » du bleuté n'arrivent et se mettent à battre sans discontinuité le roux déjà affaibli. Son ex appartenait à un gang et en était le chef, le moindre de ses ordres était exécuté. Mais jamais Ichigo n'aurait cru un jour entendre de telles paroles franchir ces lèvres, qu'il avait tant aimé.

« -Tuer le. »

Les prunelles bleues électriques étaient désormais chargées de haine et les poings du punk étaient tellement serrés que toutes ses jointures en étaient blanchies. La peur nouait l'estomac et envahissait la gorge du roux. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait y passer. Il n'avait plus de force et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour lui seul. Il avait alors plongé son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait malheureusement toujours. Impassible il encaissait les coups, ses prunelles ambre obstinément plongées dans celles azures de son ex-amant, son bourreau et celui qui l'avait condamné à mort.

« -Si je ne peux pas t'avoir Ichigo, alors personne ne t'aura. Tu es à moi, à moi seul. Et si tu t'y refuses alors soit. Je possèderais au moins ta mort ! »

Le bleuté avait parlé correctement, avec un vocabulaire presque soutenu, ce qui était toujours mauvais signe. Et à ces mots, les coups avaient cessé de pleuvoir et tous s'étaient reculés pour laisser passer le chef de bande un couteau à la main. Ichigo n'avait pas fermé les yeux, pas un seul instant, observant avec résignation le bras de l'homme de sa vie se dresser et s'abaisser sur lui avec rapidité.

« -AHHhhh ! »

Le cri était déchirant mais ne provenait pas de lui, de fait il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il n'avait juste rien compris à la scène. Un chien énorme faisait face à Grimmjow, campé sur ses quatre pattes, gueule ouverte laissant apparaître ses longs crocs effilés. Le bras de son ex était ensanglanté et d'énormes griffures étaient visibles malgré l'hémoglobine. Ichigo ne bougeait plus et attendait que quelque chose brise le silence lourd et oppressant qui pesait sur eux. La pluie battante brouillait sa vue et surement celle des autres. Mais il distinguait nettement Grimmjow et le grand chien noir lui faisant face. Un imbécile avait essayé d'asséner un coup au canidé, de une il l'avait manqué mais en plus il s'était fait griffer. Les grognements du chien les faisait tous reculer, même le bleuté et le molosse ne bougeait toujours pas, campé sur ses positions.

« -Tu m'aurais tué … »

Cette phrase avait échappée au rouquin, faisant écho aux pensées du bleuté. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un dans l'autre, et Grimmjow donna l'ordre à tous ses hommes de déguerpir. Sans un regard pour le rouquin toujours prostré au sol, ni le chien devant lui faisant office de bouclier, il s'était retourné. Et avait calmement fait demi-tour, bien que son indifférence apparente fût trompée par la raideur de sa démarche et la tension présente dans ses épaules.

« -Merde. »

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuité alors que le roux restait assis à même le sol sous la pluie, oubliant un instant son sauveur inattendu. La grande léchouille qu'il reçut sur la joue ne manqua donc pas de le faire tiquer. Les yeux écarquillés, il observait le chien lui donner des coups de museau affectueux. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'il avait levé la main pour l'apposer sur le crane mouillé de l'animal et le caresser. Et comme un gosse, il avait entouré le cou du chien de ses bras et enfoncé sa tête rousse dans la fourrure noire. Ils étaient restés longtemps ainsi sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson ne flatte l'échine du roux. Ichigo s'était alors redressé, décider à regagner son appartement en rampant s'il le fallait.

« - Suis-moi si tu en as envie. »

Parler à un chien clôturait sa journée pourrie, être sauvé par un animal décrochait la palme ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas prêté attention au fait qu'il le suivait réellement, un peu comme s'il l'avait compris. Il boitait et avait mis trois quarts d'heure au lieu de vingt minutes pour atteindre son domicile, le cabot attentif à ses vacillements et ses gémissements. Arrivé dans son salon, il s'était mis en caleçon et tout simplement laissé tomber dans son canapé. Il pleurait toujours, pas de douleur, plutôt de chagrin. Il avait eu raison.

Se jeter dans ses bras aurait été une erreur, la plus grosse de son existence. Et pourtant ils avaient eu une relation heureuse en tout point, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'autre coincé allumeur. La nuit était tombée et son regard accrochait la pleine lune qui baignait de lumière son appartement. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le roux ayant un instant oublié la souffrance physique que lui imposait son corps, s'était redressé et élancé dans la direction de sa porte d'entrer. Grimaçant de douleur il avait ouvert et fait face à Inoue, sa ravissante voisine qui avait due l'entendre rentrer.

« -Kurosaki-kun, je vous ai entendu … Mon dieu, que vous est-il arrivé ?!

-Ce n'est rien Orihime-san, encore des voyous pas ravie de ma couleur de cheveux.

-Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils toujours à vous ? J'ai beau être rousse moi aussi, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème.

-Vos problèmes sont certainement différents des miens, après tout, vous êtes une jeune femme ravissante. Ce genre d'atout parvient peut-être à adoucir certains comportements.

-Je […]

-Ichigo, j'ai trouvé l'alcool à 90° et les compresses. »

Le roux s'était immédiatement tendu à l'entente de cette voix rauque et sourde dans son dos. Qui étais-ce et comment était-il entré ?

« -Qui … Qui est-ce ? Un nouvel ami ?

-Heu.

-Au revoir ! »

Un bras musclé d'un blanc immaculé s'était avancé vers la poignée tandis que la voix avait renvoyé froidement la rousse chez elle tout en lui claquant la porte au nez. Le rouquin tétaniser osait à peine se retourner et sursauta au son de la clé condamnant la seule sortie existante de l'appartement, à moins qu'il n'essai de sauter du cinquième étage.

« -Viens t'assoir, tu dois être rapidement soigné. On ne sait pas si les contusions sont graves ou non. »


	2. Engendre l'incompréhension

Ça vous surprend si je vous affirme que j'adore Grimmjow ? … Je m'en doutais ^^

Cette fiction va être très très courte ^^ Alors la fin est pour bientôt ) Je l'ai imaginé comme un conte ou une légende qu'on pourrait raconter (dans ce cas précis au sein de la famille Kuchiki ^^), ce qui explique son écriture spontanée (sur un coup de tête il faut le dire), sa simplicité et surtout sa brièveté ^^

Bonne lecture :3 Merci pour les deux commentaires déjà postés, et à ceux qui en posteront à la lecture de ce chapitre :)

°0°

Ichigo n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir bougé, mais quand il fit face à son couloir, il ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans son salon qu'il eut l'occasion d'observer un corps magnifiquement musclé, blanc comme neige et nu debout sur son parquet. Se forçant à fixer son regard dans celui de son hôte et restant clouer sur place devant se regard aussi sombre que l'onyx, il attendait que l'autre parle.

« -Assis toi. Je vais regarder tes blessures. »

La voix était plus douce et rauque qu'un peu plus tôt, le regard sombre restait fixer sur lui et le moindre de ses mouvements, observant ses réactions et si par hasard il allait s'enfuir. Contre toute attente le roux avait obéit et gagné rapidement son canapé, hypnotiser par l'homme à poil dans son salon. Une peau d'albâtre, des cheveux longs, lisses et aussi noirs que les iris de l'inconnu, une bouche charnue et rosée, des traits fins mais virils, un corps nerveux et musclé, une taille étroite, de grandes mains et […] Il avait rapidement relevé les yeux, rougissant de son audace, de fait le brun était bien pourvue !

« -Je me nomme Byakuya et suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré Ichigo. »

L'homme s'était approché avec agilité et souplesse tandis que le roux sentait son cœur louper quelques battements et son souffle rester couper devant le sans gêne de son invité. Mais quand il fut proche de lui, il put sentir son odeur et en resta figer de stupéfaction. Le chien …

« -Byakuya ? Comment tu ? Je veux dire t'es bien le chien de tout à l'heure hein ? Je crois que je deviens cingler …

-Oh tu m'as reconnu ? Et je suis un loup, pas un chien.

-Je … et bien je […] »

Et le roux avait perdu connaissance. Le brun en soupira d'exaspération, pour une fois qu'il se montrait sous sa forme humaine, il avait fallu que le gamin s'évanouisse. Bah, il fallait avant tout qu'il le soigne, les imbéciles n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Passant ses paumes sur les côtes violentées du rouquin, il fut soulagé de constater qu'aucune n'était cassée. Le gosse était semble-t-il plus solide qu'il en avait l'air.

Nettoyant tout le sang et pansant les blessures, il l'avait ensuite soulevé et mené à sa chambre, pour finir par l'étaler sur le lit. Le roux n'avait pas repris connaissance, s'enfonçant dans son sommeil avec l'insouciance d'un enfant bordé par son père. Cette idée généra un sourire ironique et discret sur les lèvres du brun. Byakuya épuisé par sa journée plus intéressante qu'il l'aurait cru, s'était ensuite couché auprès du roux, toujours nu comme un ver.

Ichigo ne se réveilla que le lendemain, tard dans la matinée entouré par quelque chose de chaud et de relativement soyeux. Passant sa paume dans sa tignasse hirsute, il écrasa l'autre dans la fourrure de la bête partageant son lit. Pour se redresser brusquement une main sur le cœur, et s'écarter de l'animal à l'autre bout du lit.

« -Bya … Byakuya ? »

Pestant contre lui-même, Ichigo désespérait définitivement de sa bêtise, comme si un chien, un loup, ou quoi que cette bestiole puisse être, avait pu se transformer en humain et lui décliner son identité … pour sursauter de nouveau lorsque l'animal prit forme humaine, avachi et toujours nu sur son lit.

« -Bien dormi ?

-Comment ça bien dormi ? T'es quoi, un loup garou ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on nous appelle dans ton monde.

-Nous ?

-Je ne suis pas le seul, tu t'en doutes.

-Je délire complètement, Grim a du frapper trop fort.

-Alors divague tant que tu le souhaite, moi j'ai faim. »

Sans ton, il parlait juste, aucune expression ne ressortait de ses phrases, ni amusement ou exaspération, juste des mots formant une phrase. Et Ichigo restait là, sur son lit, la couverture relevée sur son torse, fixant la porte de sa chambre avec ahurissement. Quand des bruits provenant de sa cuisine le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il réagissait trop calmement et ne se comprenait pas lui-même, mais était-ce si mal ?

« -Hey ! Tu comptes squatter ici ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je rester ? Ton état était inquiétant alors je suis resté cette nuit, mais […]

-Ecoute ! Tu m'ais venue en aide, alors si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu peux rester ici pendant un temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'ai nulle part où aller ?

-Simple supposition.

-Très bien. Merci de m'accueillir.

-Ok. »

Des coups quasi inaudibles furent frappés à la porte d'entrée, et le brun dont l'ouïe était plus développée que celle des humains, le fit remarquer à Ichigo.

« -Tu peux aller ouvrir pour moi ? Je dois aller aux toilettes. Et enfile ça ! »

Et le roux lui avait jeté un pantalon de sport noir que le brun enfila, le remontant sur ses genoux et le resserrant grâce aux lacets faisant partie intégrante du vêtement. Arriver devant la porte, et alors qu'il l'ouvrait, une odeur lui frappa les narines et un grognement sourd remonta le long de sa gorge. Il devait se contenir, et ne faisait que s'admonester de cette phrase jusqu'à ce que la porte soit grande ouverte. Son regard s'assombri lorsqu'il croisa celui bleu azure de l'homme lui faisant face. L'autre semblait tout autant enrager que lui, et la posture agressive du punk était une mise en garde qu'il avait rapidement intégré.

« -Tch, j'le savais ! Ichigo !

-Tu l'as ferme. Il ne veut pas te voire, il me semble que c'est clair.

-M'donne pas d'ordre connard ! Ichigo ! P'tain t'es pas laid mais t'm'arrives pas à la cheville, mec. Ichigo ! Bordel ramène ton cul !

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de la fermer ? Ne me pousse pas à bout.

-T'crois m'impressionner ? Ichi est à moi, t'es qu'un remplaçant gardant ma place au chaud.

-Dégage avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Ichigo, bordel qu'est-ce que t'fous ! Y a ton gorille qui […] »

Le coup que son estomac encaissa fut d'une force fulgurante et lui coupa le souffle. Celui que reçut son crâne le sonna définitivement et le coup de pied qu'il se prit dans la cage thoracique l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Le regard du brun le transperçait et il avait repris son attitude détendu, alors que le bleu entendait des bruits provenant de l'appartement.

« -Byakuya, c'est pour quoi ?

-C'est rien, témoin de Jéhovah, je m'en occupe.

-Ok ! »

Le bleuté grinça des dents face au sourire arrogant du dit Byakuya. L'autre avait quitté le porche pour l'approcher et s'accroupir afin d'être à sa hauteur. La distance de sécurité était maintenue, jusqu'à ce que la paume du brun enserre la gorge du punk qui gardait obstinément son regard fixé dans celui de son attaquant. Le souffle chaud du brun, atteignait les narines du bleuté qui fronça les sourcils dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait ensuite faire.

« -Que ce soit bien clair, n'approche pas Ichigo.

-Va chier, t's'ras pas toujours là !

-Nous verrons. »

Et sur ce, le brun avait relâché Grimmjow projetant sa tête contre le mur dans son dos, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre de répondre et refermant la porte avec calme. Comme s'il s'était réellement agi d'une quelconque visite à titre informatrice. Le bleuté assis à même le sol, rongeait son frein, conscient que l'homme qui lui avait fait face était différent, sans savoir en quoi. Il avait défendu le roux sans jamais perdre son calme, il frappait et menaçait avec indifférence, c'était perturbant. Et Grimmjow reporta sa visite à plus tard.

« -Ça va ? J'ai entendu crier.

-Un voisin à l'étage du dessous. Dispute conjugale.

-Oh. De toute manière, ils passent leur temps à se disputer, mais finissent toujours par se réconcilier.

-Ça n'est pas important.

-Alors comme ça t'es un loup garou.

-Apparemment.

-Tu te transforme comme tu veux ou il y a des périodes plus ou moins propices ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

-Je suis de nature curieuse et tu m'intrigues, donc ça m'intéresse.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Très bien, une autre fois alors. »

Ils déjeunèrent au lieu de petit déjeuner, et Byakuya fut ravi de découvrir les talents de cuisinier de son protéger. Le roux était plein de vie, malgré ce qui lui était arrivé et le brun en était surpris. Manquer d'être assassiner par l'un de ses ex et sa bande de délinquants, aurait secoué n'importe qui, se réveiller et trouver un loup sur son lit était relativement perturbant, mais Ichigo semblait passer outre. Que le loup en question soit capable de se changer en humain, donnait presque l'impression d'être une chose anodine tant le roux semblait serein. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais le métamorphe avait remarqué que c'était le cas même lorsqu'il dormait, ce n'était donc pas un bon repère. Le jeune homme souriait et était agréable à son encontre. Il avait beau avoir une retenue à la limite de la froideur, le brun avait du mal à garder ses questions pour lui. Observant Ichigo s'afférer dans sa cuisine, il ne manqua pas le fait qu'il s'appuyait plus sur une cheville que l'autre, ou encore les bleus apparent sur ses bras ou son cou, la morsure encore rouge et son souffle qui parfois se coupait. Malgré cette souffrance, le rouquin ne semblait pas attrister, même pas ne serait-ce que blesser dans sa fierté. Et s'en fut trop pour Byakuya qui ne le comprenait tout simplement pas.

« -Comment peux-tu être si calme ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es trop calme.

-Pour te dire la vérité, je suis du genre explosif et sanguin. Mais je n'ai franchement pas la force de m'énerver ou de pleurer. Mes blessures me font assez mal comme ça, sans que j'en rajoute. Et réfléchir donne mal à la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, tout le monde ne se fait pas attaquer pour une rupture.

-Oui mais Grimmjow et moi ne sommes pas du genre à faire 'comme tout le monde'. Quand il a pris un amant, il me l'a dit au bout de quelques temps, allant jusqu'à me le présenter. Le commun des mortels l'aurait caché, mais pas lui. Ensuite il m'a fait de belles promesses auxquelles j'ai cru comme un abruti. Je suis parti, il l'a largué et est revenu me chercher. Je l'ai rejeté, il a pété un câble et j'ai failli mourir.

-Il est du genre impulsif.

-C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas retenté sa chance une seconde fois avec le couteau. En mettant des mots sur ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, je l'avais mis devant le fait accompli. Et dans la mesure où Grim agit et réfléchi ensuite, il s'est enfui avec ses affreux. En gros, sur le coup, la colère l'a submergé et il a voulu me tuer, mais ensuite, il s'en est voulu. C'est du Grimmjow Jaggerjack tout craché.

-Je vois.

-Le connaissant il va surement se re-pointer. Il est aussi du genre têtu. »

Le roux ne croyait pas si bien dire, et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Après tout le punk n'avait, semble-t-il, pas apprécié l'accueil qui lui avait été réservé. Et il s'était déjà 're-pointer', le roux n'en était juste pas conscient. Le loup écartant ce genre de problème de ses pensées, était de son côté heureux que l'autre l'accueil, il avait besoin d'un endroit où se cacher, et le jeune homme avait besoin d'une protection. Ce sera un prêter pour un rendu, même si le rouquin ne le saura certainement jamais.

« -Tu l'aimes encore ?

-Je crois … En fait j'en suis sûr, mais je ne veux pas retomber dans ses bras. Je veux dire c'est une bombe à retardement et il essaiera de me contrôler. Je ne suis pas fait pour obéir, encore moins me soumettre. Alors risquer de souffrir de nouveau … je préfère encore qu'il me tue.

-C'est un peu excessif.

-Ça finira comme ça doit se terminer de toute façon. Je suis aussi fort que lui, mais contre toute sa bande, je suis juste condamné.

-Je peux t'aider, si tu le veux.

-Comment ?

-En t'entrainant, par exemple ?

-Si tu penses que ça peut m'aider, ok. »

L'entrainement en question avait commencé le lendemain, juste après que le roux ait postulé pour deux ou trois demandes d'emploi à proximité de son appartement. Le brun avait tenu à lui offrir quelque chose et l'entraînement était bien tomber. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui était venu en aide, ni pourquoi il était resté chez lui, alors qu'il aurait pu se trouver une planque ailleurs. Mais c'était fait et il était bien, là.

Byakuya l'avait suivi sous sa force de loup à chaque fois que le roux sortait, essayant avec brio de se faire passer pour un chien. Cette journée s'était déroulée sans heurts notables, si ce n'était le regard du rouquin qui s'attardait souvent sur le corps exposé du lycan, lorsque ce dernier était sous sa forme humaine.


	3. Fou parfois la merde

_Plus que deux ou trois publications et cette histoire connaîtra sa fin ^^_

_Merci aux commentaires postés :3_

_Bonne lecture_

_°0°_

Les deux étaient conscients de l'attirance physique que ressentait Ichigo. Et ce dernier s'en fustigeait mentalement dès qu'il prenait conscience avoir décroché du discours de son invité pour fixer avec fascination les biceps ou les abdos de son nouveau coach. Byakuya, lui, faisait l'innocent, ignorant les regards chauds du jeune homme et continuant son entrainement avec concentration.

« -C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de l'assaut d'avant-hier.

-Tu as raison, j'en peux plus.

-Tu as de bons réflexes, c'est une bonne chose Ichigo. Mais il faut que tu sois plus patient.

-Ok.

-Allons manger maintenant.

-J'ai crève de faim !

-Mais rien n'est prêt.

-Je vais sortir acheter un truc, que dirais-tu d'une pizza ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je t'accompagne.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, attend moi ici si […]

-Je viens avec toi.

-Ok, si tu y tiens. »

De nouveau sous sa forme animale, Byakuya marchait aux côtés du roux. Pour un chien, il était peut-être un peu gros, mais personne n'avait prêté attention à sa présence pour le moment, si ce n'était quelques femmes généralement effrayées par les gros animaux. Arriver au magasin, Byakuya fut dans l'obligation de rester à l'entrée et rongea son frein le temps que le roux ne ressorte, leur repas sous le bras. Ichigo fut rapide, presser de se remplir le ventre et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Bah alors tu l'as adopté ?

-Grim.

-Et l'autre connard, l'est pas avec toi ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-Joue pas au con avec moi Ichi ! Ton brun, j'te parle de brunette !

-Mon brun ? Quand as-tu rencontré Byakuya ? »

Le ton de roux n'annonçait rien de bon, ni pour le loup, ni pour le bleuté. Une main appuyée sur le crâne de lycan, il avait un peu trop forcé sa poigne lors de sa dernière caresse à l'entente des mots de son ex. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de grogner son agacement. Fixant avec colère le punk qui trouvait toujours le moyen de foutre sa merde.

« -J'le savais qu't'avais quelqu'un connard !

-Et alors ? Toi t'avais bien quelqu'un alors qu'on était encore ensemble, non ?

-Tu déments même pas ?

-Pourquoi faire ? »

Byakuya avait effectivement été surpris de la réponse du roux, comment ça ils étaient ensemble ? Quoi que le rouquin n'avait rien dit de tel, il s'était juste contenté de ne pas démentir. Et à voir la colère se peindre sur tous les traits du bleuté, le loup jubilait autant que son 'propriétaire'. Grimmjow avait essayé d'approcher, mais Byakuya plus rapide avait fait claquer sa mâchoire à quelque centimètre de sa jambe, en guise d'avertissement.

« -Wolf, stop. »

Le grognement désappointé de l'animal informait le roux de son mécontentement. Tandis que le punk regardait ébahi l'énorme bestiole obéir immédiatement. Serrant la mâchoire, il contemplait son ex bien campé sur ses jambes, l'observer avec hauteur, une main sur le crâne de l'animal dans une tentative d'apaisement. Il avait fallu qu'en plus d'un amant, son ex se trouve un chien fou !

« -T'ferais mieux d'l'attacher, Ichi, j'voudrais pas qu'on t'l'enlève tu comprends ?

-Il n'attaque que les enculés dans ton genre !

-Je m'en contre fou, si l'est pas attaché la prochaine fois qu'j'te vois, j'appelle la fourrière !

-Wolf, on rentre. »

Et le couple avait planté là le bleuté, qui en tremblait de rage. Le rouquin semblait insaisissable entre son clebs et le ténébreux. Mais fois de Jaggerjack, il allait remettre la main sur sa fraise, même si pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il devait tuer un ou deux individus gênant. De son côté Ichigo ruminait, une laisse ? Il n'allait tout de même pas restreindre les mouvements d'un lycan, si ? Byakuya était aussi humain, comment pourrait-il l'attacher ? Et le retour se fit bien moins décontracté que le départ. Le loup de son côté observait le roux réfléchir et disjoncter. Arriver à l'appartement, l'animal repris forme humaine, sans que le rouquin n'y prête attention.

« -Tu peux m'attacher si ça pose problème.

-Quoi ?!

-Je tiens à me déplacer avec toi, mais en ville j'évite de me montrer sous ma forme humaine. Alors, une laisse ne me pose pas problème.

-Mais, c'est totalement abject !

-Je te dis que ça va.

-Il n'est pas question que je t'attache !

- Ça suffit ! Tu ne sors pas sans moi, c'est clair ?! Alors demain, on va chercher cette foutue laisse et on en parle plus.»

L'éclat du brun, fit sursauter le rouquin. Jamais l'autre n'avait manifesté de sentiment, que ce soit dans ses discours ou ses expressions faciales, rien ne laissait paraître qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit. Et là, il semblait être dans une colère noire. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa voix avait fait quelques embardés. Ichigo stupéfait, l'observait avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce qui énervait tant le brun ?

« -Excuse-moi, je en sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Byakuya tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui. »

En fait non, il n'en savait rien. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il parlait, s'énervait, provoquait, menaçait, câlinait. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Il n'était plus lui-même … plus du tout. Il y avait de ça, deux jours, il avait senti une odeur puissante provenant d'une rue à quelque pas de celle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et sans réfléchir, il s'était précipité pour voir à qui elle appartenait et prendre la défense du rouquin. Et depuis cet instant, il l'avait soigné avec patience, s'était intéressé à lui, mit en colère pour lui, inquiété pour lui. Une boule d'anxiété se forma dans le creux de son estomac tandis que des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait peur de comprendre, une grande première pour l'héritier du clan Kuchiki.

Le brun s'était un peu renfermé ce soir-là, incapable de feindre sa platitude habituelle. Mais, il avait fallu qu'Ichigo se souvienne d'une des raisons de sa colère. Et bien évidemment, malgré l'atmosphère refroidie qui pesait sur l'appartement, il n'avait pas attendue et posé sa question.

« -Quand as-tu rencontré Grim ? »

Le loup, un peu honteux de son omission, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas lieu d'être avec un peu de recul, avait gardé le silence. Il surprotégeait le rouquin, c'était indéniable. Et était incapable de s'expliquer son comportement. Il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de répondre alors il lui avait posé à son tour, une question.

« -Wolf ?

-Bah quoi ? T'es un loup, alors ça colle !

-Ça peut mettre la puce à l'oreille, je ne suis pas un chien, mais donner des indications quant à ma véritable nature n'est pas prudent.

-Tu ressemble à un gros husky, certes totalement noir et aux yeux foncés, mais ça reste une race de chien connue. Et puis les gens n'auraient pas idée de dire qu'un humain a apprivoisé un loup. T'aurais préféré que je t'appelle Kon ?

-Wolf c'est bien.

-De toute façon tous les japonais ne parlent pas anglais. Et Grim ?

-Le témoin de Jéhovah.

-Hein ?

-C'était ton ex.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je suis fatigué. »

Et l'homme redevint loup. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour exprimer son désir de clore la discussion. Quelle journée, le roux en avait soupiré d'exaspération, observant la bête endormie sur son canapé. Il avait un peu de mal à suivre ces derniers temps. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il détestait que le lycanthrope ait recourt à la transformation afin de ne pas lui répondre. Enfin, il aurait le temps de lui reposer la question. Baillant puisqu'également fatiguer de son tout nouvel entraînement, il s'était à son tour endormi, une fois son lit atteint.

Il fut en revanche surprit de sentir Byakuya dans son dos au réveil. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir vue s'endormir comme une masse sur les coussins moelleux de son canapé. Un soupir lui échappa à la pensée qu'il allait devoir attacher le loup. Quelle ironie il ne supportait pas d'être entravé ou ne serait-ce que commandé, et là, c'était lui qui allait contraindre quelqu'un. Il s'était donc secoué les méninges en quête d'une solution qui n'agiterait pas sa conscience à chaque sortie avec son « chien ». La surprise s'était abattue sur lui avec rapidité, lorsqu'il avait senti les poings du brun se resserrés autour de son tee-shirt alors que l'autre se mettait en position fœtal indéniablement tendu. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver pour qu'une tension pareille anime son corps ? Se retourner, le brun toujours accroché au dos de son maillot n'avait pas été simple, mais il y était parvenue. Le jeune homme l'avait ensuite secoué doucement, Ichigo souhaitant ne pas être confondu avec un quelconque adversaire du brun à son réveil. Le roux l'appelait gentiment, l'aidant à se libérer des manifestations de son inconscient. L'une de ses paumes balayant les mèches brunes, l'autre légèrement appuyée sur l'épaule massive du lycan. Un sourire lui avait échappé, tandis qu'il observait le réveil de son colocataire. Le brun humait l'air ses yeux toujours hermétiquement fermés, lâchant progressivement le tissu que ses poings enserraient. Mais, et ce, de manière totalement inattendue, l'homme lui avait sauté à la gorge mordant la chaire déjà meurtrie de ses dents plus effilées que pour le commun des mortels. Ichigo surprit et légèrement effrayé l'avait repoussé, une main sur sa gorge, inquiet d'y rencontrer un quelconque renfoncement, son sang maculant ses doigts.

« -Ichigo ?

-Oh tu m'as finalement reconnu ?

-Je suis désolé pour ça …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde cauchemarde. J'aurais apprécié que tu mordes ailleurs par contre.»

Le sourire discret qu'arbora le brun à cette réplique réchauffa le cœur du rouquin qui n'avait pas prêté plus attention que ça à ses réactions. Les prunelles onyx de nouveau plongées dans les siennes ambres, ils se souriaient mutuellement sans trop savoir pourquoi. En revanche le sourire du brun retomba rapidement, son regard braqué sur le cou du roux.

« -Elle est toujours là.

-Quoi ?

-La morsure de l'autre.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis la tienne doit être bien plus visible que la sienne !

-C'est important, il t'a marqué. Il n'en avait aucun droit, les loups […]

-Quoi les loups ?

-Nous devons sortir acheter la laisse.

-Byakuya de quoi rêvais-tu ?!

-Ça n'est pas important.»

Et le brun avait quitté le lit, lâchant son dernier mot la porte de la chambre passée. Le froncement de sourcil du roux s'était accentué, le brun était bizarre depuis la vieille. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Et de quel droit jugeait-il de son comportement, alors que lui-même devait légèrement dérailler depuis quelques jours ? Haussant les épaules, il s'était levé à son tour et avait rejoint l'autre dans la cuisine.

Le loup attendait devant le magasin de bricolage, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris pourquoi il ne patientait pas plutôt devant une boutique animalière. Le roux en était ressorti avec un large collier en cuir de bonne qualité et une laisse qui ressemblait plus à une chaîne sans rien de ressemblant à une poignée ou une attache. Avec un sourire, Ichigo avait soulevé la manche de son sweet-shirt pour dévoiler à l'animal le large bracelet entourant son poignet gauche, identique au collier qu'il lui avait mis autour du cou. Pour ensuite, fier de lui, attacher une extrémité de la chaîne à son poignet et l'autre au collier, grâce à des mousquetons qu'il lui suffisait de visser.

« -C'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu long, je cherchais les mousquetons et la bonne taille de maillon pour la chaîne. »

Byakuya heureux de cette idée manifesta son contentement par un coup de museau contre la paume exposée à son regard. La chaîne était relativement fine, solide mais pas lourde, ni encombrante. Le cuir de son collier était doux et ciré, orné d'une simple boucle pour le refermer, tout comme le bracelet que portait le rouquin. Assez longue pour lui permettre de s'éloigner de quelques pas du jeune homme, il avait moins l'impression d'être restreint dans ses mouvements. Faisant trois tours de laisse autour de sa paume et refermant le poing, le roux avait repris sa route avec son loup, décider à regagner l'appartement pour son entrainement.


	4. Laisse comme deux ronds de flan

_Avant dernier chapitre ^^ _

_J'avoue je suis partie en délire sur ce coup là, mais je me suis fait plaisir ^^ _

_Bonne lecture, et encore merci aux commentaires postés xD_

°0°

Ils durent changer leurs plans, dans la mesure où à peine avaient-ils quitté l'ascenseur qu'ils firent face à la porte de l'appartement sortie de ses gonds … Ainsi qu'au désordre régnant ne serait-ce que dans l'entrée, qu'elle dissimulait avec difficulté.

« -Grimmjow … »

Byakuya grognait de rage, humant l'air et confirmant l'implication du punk. L'abruti avait encore fait des siennes et ne semblait faire que commencer. Le jeu ne disait rien qui vaille au loup, et son inquiétude allait crescendo vis-à-vis du roux. Nu au milieu du couloir, il enserrait le poignet d'Ichigo, inconscient de sa transformation. Le rouquin, en revanche n'avait rien perdu du spectacle.

« -Byakuya ?

-Hn ?

-Tu […] nous devrions entrer et te trouver quelque chose à porter.

-Que ? »

L'expression du brun valait le détour ; les yeux écarquillés et le rouge aux joues, la bouche légèrement béante. Ichigo se repaissait de la scène avec délectation. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'observer la moindre expression sur ce visage froid. Une véritable perte, selon lui ! Le lycan était tout simplement magnifique. L'excitation était montée d'un coup et Ichigo ressentait cette chaleur comme une bénédiction.

Le fait que l'homme était toujours relié par la chaîne à son poignet, rendait la chose plus excitante qu'il ne l'aurait cru et la chaleur montait toujours. Le collier trop large pendait sur la clavicule blanche du brun, et la chaîne tintait à chacun de leurs mouvements. Les yeux dans les yeux, le lycanthrope retenait sa respiration dans l'expectative. Il savait que les jeux étaient fait, et qu'il avait perdu … Ichigo de son coté, se sentait comme invincible, et esquissa un geste puis un autre vers son loup toujours enchaîné à lui.

Son regard s'était embrasé tandis qu'il se rapprochait du lycanthrope sans que l'autre ne recule ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Comme dans l'attente qu'il approche encore plus. Ses pupilles dilatées, son regard n'en paraissait que plus sombre aux yeux d'Ichigo qui avait perdu ce qui lui restait de patiente et de retenue. Il l'avait donc inconsciemment saisi par le bras et l'avait tiré à sa suite dans l'appartement. Laissant la porte en équilibre contre son cadre, il avait poussé le brun contre le mur le plus proche afin de lui voler un baiser. Un genou enfoncé entre les deux jambes nues du loup, il lui dévorait la bouche perdant tout son contrôle, ses mains s'égarant au grès de ses envies sur la peau ivoire aussi douce que la soie.

Et le brun répondait avec ardeur, l'espace d'un instant, totalement absorbé par la passion du moment. Ses doigts crispés dans la crinière cuivre de son assaillant, il succombait irrémédiablement. Quand un sursaut le secoua, et que d'un coup de coude violent il avait envoyé valser le rouquin contre le mur d'en face. Les bras croisés sur son torse comme pour se protéger d'un quelconque mal, il observait avec fascination et anxiété Ichigo se relever.

« -On ne peux pas. C'est juste impossible pour nous deux.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as apprécié, j'en suis persuadé alors pourquoi Byakuya ?!

-Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. Je suis plus âgé. Tu vas vivre normalement et te lasser, trouver quelqu'un qui suit ton rythme et qui t'aime comme toi tu peux aimer. Tu ne seras jamais capable de ressentir comme moi je ressens. En tant qu'humain, tu as le choix, pas moi.

-Tout ça, c'est des excuses, Bya ! De foutus excuses irrecevables ! Je savais ce que tu étais quand je t'ai embrassé ! L'âge je m'en fou, qu'est-ce que 9 ou 12 ans ?! L'amour ? Comment peux-tu juger de la force de mes sentiments ?!

-J'ai 300 ans.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un […] Quoi ?!

-Nous avons 272 ans d'écart.

-Tu es immortel ?

-Non … mon développement est juste ralenti, et peut durer indéfiniment, le plus vieux d'entre nous encore en vie a 568 ans, et semble n'en faire que 52. Mais on peut nous tuer, nous ne sommes pas invulnérable.

-As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un de l'amour que tu décris comme étant propre à ta race?! As-tu la moindre idée de la force des sentiments que peut ressentir un humain ?! Pour juger si facilement de leurs faiblesses vis-à-vis des tiens !

-J'ai aimé, pas avec autant de force qu'un lié peut l'être, mais je l'ai aimé du plus profond de mon âme. Une femme, une humaine … Je l'ai regardé vieillir et suis resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle était la femme de ma vie et je l'aimais comme seul un loup peut aimer ; Inconditionnellement. Mais en tant qu'humaine, elle voulait des enfants « normaux », une relation « normale », quelqu'un à présenter à ses proches, avec lequel elle pouvait se montrer. Quelqu'un qui pourrait la combler autrement qu'en tant qu'amant la nuit et compagnon le jour. Alors elle a trouvé une solution et je l'ai laissé faire, n'ayant aucun droit sur sa courte et éphémère existence. Elle a pris un autre homme, me gardant égoïstement à ses cotés à son insu. Il lui a donné deux beaux enfants. C'était il y a 50 ans, elle est morte dans mes bras, m'affirmant qu'elle m'aimait. Et je n'ai plus jamais approché un humain d'aussi près.

-Qui te dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, puisqu'elle te le disait !

-Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. Quand on aime on respecte et protège l'autre. Elle n'a fait que m'humilier et profiter de ma présence. Pendant une période, c'était à peine si je ne faisais pas partie de sa décoration. Ne m'interpellant que pour me parler de ses problèmes de couple ou de l'éducation de sa progéniture. Elle ne me laissait plus la toucher. Et ses 'je t'aime ' étaient comme des tessons de verre dans mon cœur. Elle me mentait et se mentait, incapable de m'aimer, ayant pitié et incapable de me rejeter, par lâcheté. Elle n'a toujours fait que penser à elle, m'oubliant moi et mes désirs, moi et ma nature, moi et mon amour. Et j'étais trop lâche pour prendre le large de ma propre initiative, trop attaché à elle pour la laisser seul avec l'autre. Alors je l'ai aimé, puis haï de tout mon être pendant 148 années.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir protégé, moi, un humain ?! Si tu détestes tant notre espèce, pourquoi avoir pris la peine de m'aider ?! Je ne te comprends pas !

-Ton odeur. Je ne sais pas, c'est compulsif avec toi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mais je […] Il ne se passera rien entre nous. Il n'en est pas question. Tu es très entouré, tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Inoue-chan semble beaucoup t'apprécier, tu es très beau, tu finiras par trouver.

-Comment oses-tu ?! Pendant que tu y es, jette-moi dans les bras de mon ex, ce serait tellement plus simple !

-Et toi alors ?! Aurais-tu le toupet de me dire que tu m'aimes ?! Ichigo, ce que tu ressens c'est de l'attirance, de la curiosité et surtout de la solitude due à ta récente rupture et ton fameux ex envahissant. Tu cherches une échappatoire et je suis arrivé au bon moment. Reconnait le, il en était ainsi depuis le début …

-Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose comme 'je l'apprécie' ou 'il m'attire' pour construire une relation. 'Il est magnifique', 'intelligent', 'gentil', 'tout à fait mon type', 'courageux', n'est-ce pas là, tout ce par quoi le sentiment, que tu dénigre avec tant force, passe avant de se concrétiser en amour sincère ?! Un humain ne ressent peut-être pas les choses comme un lycan, mais c'est puéril et réducteur que de dire que leurs sentiments n'ont pas autant de poids ou de valeur ! A mes yeux, c'est important, et ça devait, j'espérais que ça le serait aussi aux tiens !

-Je vais m'en aller et tu m'oublieras.

-Alors c'est donc tout ce que tu trouves à ma répondre ? Je m'en vais … Ainsi même un lycanthrope fuis devant l'adversité ?! La calamité que représentent mes sentiments … si pathétiques et chimériques soient-ils ? C'est décevant, Bya.

-Pense ce que tu veux, déteste-moi si tu en ressens le besoin. J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance, tu m'as fait de nouveau croire en la race qu'est celle des humains, merci pour tout. »

Et il était parti comme ça laissant retomber son collier au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, de le retenir ou de ne serais-ce que lui répondre. Il avait fui comme un lâche, regagnant sa forme animale pour s'assurer d'une fuite en avant rapide et discrète. La bouche béante, un mal de côte en prime, Ichigo revoyait l'homme nu lui affirmer qu'il était juste attiré sexuellement, le lycan le rejeter, le loup s'enfuir à toutes pattes la queue entre ces dernières. Le masque du brun avait fondu comme la neige se liquéfie au soleil, et même s'il avait eu la chance d'observer de tout son soul l'avalanche d'expression qu'avait affiché le lycan, il le regrettait presque. Il était parti sans plus d'argumentation, sur un merci des plus insultants. Fronçant les sourcils, il avait retourné avec colère son canapé pour se jeter dedans avec harassement. Son appartement était saccagé, il s'était pris le râteau du siècle et avait gagné un nouveau bleu. Deuxième journée pourrie en moins de deux semaines, il battait les records et ça le désolait.

Les yeux fermés, il soupirait sans relâche de sa bêtise. Comment avait-il pu espérer une réaction positive du loup ? L'aimait-il ou s'agissait-il bel et bien d'une quelconque attirance sexuelle ? Pouvait-on parler d'amour en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Et il s'était endormi, la tête pleine de questions, pour ne rependre conscience que le lendemain tard dans l'après-midi. S'apprêtant à se relever, il avait rouvert les yeux, pour faire face à un regard émeraude insoutenable, la lame d'un couteau appuyée contre sa gorge.

« -Ou est-il ?

-Qui ça ? »

Au point où il en était et pas totalement réveillé, c'est à peine s'il réagissait. Ou peut-être n'avait-il juste plus envie de se battre. Après tout, le brun ayant déserté, son ex punk allait bientôt pouvoir débarquer sans avoir à combattre le moindre obstacle. Il était foutu, alors quitte à l'être autant laisser les choses se faire, d'elles-mêmes.

« -Notre prince !

-Un prince ?

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi ! Tu es recouvert de son odeur, c'est à peine si je perçois la tienne. J'aurais été aveugle que j'aurais cru être face à lui!

- Ecoute j'comprends rien.

-Byakuya Kuchiki, ou est-il ?

-Il est parti, je sais pas où.

-Tu vas me faire croire, qu'il t'aurait laissé ici tout seul, dans ce taudis ?!

-Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

-Bordel il t'a marqué aussi bien de ses crocs que de son odeur! Alors t'fous pas d'ma gueule et dit moi où il est !

-C'était un accident, il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

-Une morsure pareille donnée inconsciemment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! M'dit pas qu'il t'a rien dit ?!

-Faut croire que c'est son genre.

-T'vas m'servir à rien alors !

-Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

-Ichi !

-Tu pourrais juste appuyer un peu plus ta lame ?

-Quoi ?

-Bordel t'es qui toi ?!

-Hein ?

-Ichi tu t'en tapes combien depuis notre rupture ?!

-Sérieux Grim, j'ai l'air de m'amuser ?

-M'étonne pas que Kuchiki-dono soit parti. »

Cette phrase eu le mérite de déprimer le roux avec force. Ichigo observait avec exaspération l'excentrique aux cheveux verts son couteau toujours sous la gorge et son ex aux cheveux bleus. La scène était surréaliste et lui donnait la migraine. C'est à peine si lui-même suivait la conversation, alors les deux autres devaient-être relativement perdus. D'ailleurs, il avait repoussé la lame du plat de sa paume, et s'était dirigé vers sa cuisine, enjambant les débris de son mobilier sous les regards abasourdis de ses deux hôtes inopportuns. S'aspergeant le visage d'eau, il espérait encore que s'éclaircir les idées l'aiderait à comprendre la situation.

« -Ichi ?

-Tu me dois un appart, connard !

-Comment t'sais qu'c'est moi ?

-Qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ?! »

Vraisemblablement il ne comprenait toujours rien. Que faisait-il là, à discuter sans trop d'animosité avec son ex qui avait vandalisé son appart ? Laissant libre court à l'observation de la femme pulpeuse appuyée contre le mur lui faisant face ? Le départ du lycan semblait l'avoir choqué plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'était mauvais, et il en était conscient. Il était semble-t-il un prince … mais un prince recherché. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ?! Et pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?! Bordel, il ne supportait pas ne pas être maître de la situation et depuis quelques temps, il ne contrôlait tout simplement plus rien ! La sensation de perdre la tête ne le quittait plus et celle d'être entouré de déséquilibrés se renforçait. Son ex parlait toujours, sans qu'il ne prête la moindre attention à son discours, son regard fixé sur un trou dans un de ses murs, occupé à réfléchir. Byakuya occupant toutes ses pensées, une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur sa gorge. Il discernait ses larmes qui montaient, prêtes à couler et ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait l'âme d'une fillette de cinq ans qui chouine pour pas grand-chose et il se détestait pour ça.


	5. Et joue même le rôle de la destiné

_Bon et bien, c'est le dernier épisode de cette fiction ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous aura plu, bonne lecture ! xD_

_Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, le fait qu'elle soit fini ne vous empêche pas de laisser une trace de votre passage ainsi que de votre opinion._

°0°

Une lame rasa sa joue pour finir par s'encastrer derrière sa tête dans le placo. Sourcillant il avait donc dirigé son attention sur la femme perdant patiente, potentiellement dangereuse.

« -T'es vraiment pas son genre, normalement. Hisana-sama collait bien mieux au rôle.

-Et on sait tous ce que ça a donné, je me trompe ?

-Alors il t'en a parlé. C'est inattendu, je dois l'avouer.

-Il est parti et je ne sais pas où, alors bonne chasse.

-C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Pas plus d'inquiétude ? T'es définitivement pas son genre !

-Je m'en contre fou ! Dégage de chez moi, j'veux pas d'une autre … Juste, va-t'en s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai de toute façon aucune raison de rester ici. Si tu gardes ce que tu sais pour toi, il est possible que tu ne croises plus jamais la route d'_autres_ membres de la famille.

-Merci.

-Au fait, moi c'est Nell !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?!

-Je suis navré de t'apprendre que _'nous' _on risque de se recroiser !

-Tu viens de dire que ça n'arrivera pas ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je […] ?

-Vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles ! »

Le gloussement de la femme quittant les décombres constituant son appartement, l'avaient laissé perplexe. Cette race réunissait des individus aux comportements étranges. En parlant de bizarrerie, le bleuté n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule. Il était resté à l'écoute de ce qui était dit, juste attentif. Ichigo ne pouvait qu'en être surpris et exprima sa stupéfaction en arquant ses sourcils. Grimmjow qui n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de la conversation précédente, avait opté de son côté pour un froncement de sourcils significatif.

« -T'l'as connaissait pas ?

-J'en avais l'air ?

-On est combien à en vouloir à ta vie, exactement ?

-Dernièrement ? Deux.

-Donc ç'fait plus qu'un ! Ichi revient avec moi, brunette tient pas la distance.

-Tu as peut-être raison. »

La réponse eu le mérite d'estomaquer le bleuté, qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir. Il s'était attendu à une explosion, des cris et même surement une rixe mais là, que dalle. Il lui donnait raison, avec indifférence et calme. Alors comme ça le brun avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette ? C'était bon pour lui ça !

« -Kurosaki-san ? Est-ce que tout va bien, votre appartement … »

La rouquine était entrée sans invitation dans les ruines et avait rejoint la cuisine en quelques enjambées, évitant débris et meubles en morceaux. Couper dans sa phrase, elle faisait face à son voisin écrasé par le corps de son ex, tandis que la bouche du punk dévorait celle du roux. Faisant volt face, elle avait quitté l'appartement aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entré, le rouge aux joues. Tête baissée, elle avançait vers les escaliers, pressée de regagner son appartement parfaitement rangé. Elle ne s'attendait en revanche pas à percuter de plein fouet un torse musclé.

« -Oh je suis navré, est-ce que ça va ? »

Cette voix, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre qu'une fois. A son grand malheur, alors qu'elle espérait qu'enfin elle aurait une chance avec son voisin, un autre lui avait ravie la place. Et le nouvel éphèbe était magnifique, à tel point qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de conquérir le roux un jour. Relevant la tête, elle faisait face à un homme de haute stature, richement vêtu et légèrement nerveux. Ca changeait de leur première rencontre : après tout, elle l'avait tout juste entrevu nu derrière son voisin, qu'il lui avait claqué la porte au nez sur un 'au revoir' sec et froid.

« -Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien.

-Vous veniez de chez Ichigo, non ? Comment va-t-il ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il … Il est avec l'homme aux cheveux bleus. L'appartement est saccagé mais ça a l'air d'aller.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack … la situation était-elle ?

-Ils étaient occupés, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'observer, j'ai rapidement quitté les lieux. Vous devriez peut-être aller voir.

-Vous avez sans doute raison.

-Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi. »

Elle n'avait jamais aimé le punk qui rodait autour d'Ichigo comme un vautour guetterait une proie. S'il lui fallait laisser le roux à un homme, elle préférait le céder à cet inconnu. Il semblait de bonne famille, gentil et inquiet. L'autre n'avait l'air que d'un prédateur, brutal, impétueux et capricieux. Le sourire aux lèvres, c'est rassurée qu'elle descendait les escaliers. L'homme en costume allait surement régler le problème et le roux n'aurait plus jamais son punk dans les pattes. Elle ne croyait pas si bien penser …

Byakuya qui savait le bleuté avec son roux, avait monté quatre à quatre le reste des marches qui le séparaient de l'appartement. Jetant la porte contre un mur, il avait ensuite couru vers la cuisine, d'où l'odeur du roux émanait. Celle du bleuté, elle, était lourde et légèrement musquée tandis que celle d'Ichigo était plus ténue. Et la scène à laquelle il fit face l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Le rouquin ne réagissait pas, comme mort dans les bras du bleuté qui lui ravageait la bouche, sa main passé sous le tee-shirt d'Ichigo, caressant la peau tannée par le soleil.

Un pic d'adrénaline doublé de noradrénaline augmentait sa pression artérielle, dilatait ses bronches et accélérait son rythme cardiaque. La colère du lycanthrope était là et Ichigo l'avait éprouvé avec force, comme s'il la ressentait lui-même. Ni le lycan, ni le rouquin ne comprirent quoi que ce soit à la situation. Ils virent tous deux le bleuté voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, Ichigo en position défensive et Byakuya essoufflé d'avoir soulevé et arraché de son roux, la sangsue bleue. La colère augmentait en intensité, les ambres plongées dans les onyx. L'un était enragé et avec raison, l'autre subissait les assauts de sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Et les deux restaient là, à s'observer en chien de faïence, oubliant le punk inconscient sur le carrelage, sans une once d'hésitation.

« -Une journée à peine passée et te revoilà déjà dans ses bras ?

-C'est lui qui […]

-Tu n'avais pas franchement l'air de te débattre !

-Je ne répondais pas non plus ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu m'as rejeté, non ?!

-Mais je suis revenu !

-Pourquoi faire ?! Me répéter que nous deux c'est impossible, mais que je ne dois pas retourner avec mon ex ?»

La colère du brun était communicative, sa crise de jalousie exaspérait le roux qui avait réellement du mal à suivre son résonnement. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Byakuya lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre 'je te veux', 'tu es à moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré', 'je t'aime', 'je me suis imprégné de toi', 'tu es ma moitié, celui qui est né pour m'aimer'. Beaucoup de blabla pour en revenir au même, il était prisonnier du rouquin et de son bon vouloir, incapable de l'abandonner, ou de le laisser à un autre. Il l'avait compris à la minute où il avait quitté l'appartement. Un vide avait gagné son cœur, tandis que son souffle se coupait, le contraignant à s'avachir contre le mur d'une ruelle pour se rouler en boule. Il avait manqué d'air, à peine sorti de l'HLM. Il avait ressenti l'incompréhension et le désarroi du roux. Sa fatigue et ses regrets. Puis il avait senti la présence de Nell dans les parages, sa meilleure amie et également son meilleur garde du corps du temps où il déambulait encore en tant qu'héritier du trône de la famille Kuchiki. Il avait alors fait son choix, se redressant, il avait regagné l'une de ses anciennes planques non sans difficulté, enfilé ses plus beaux habits et fait le trajet inverse. Il avait trouvé sa moitié et n'aurait pas à subir une union arrangée, s'imprégner d'un être qu'il soit lycan ou autre, étant sacré pour son clan. Alors son retour aux sources n'était plus compromis. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre la dite moitié de le suivre, et vivre à ses côtés en tant qu'époux et second dirigeant d'un clan entier de loup-garou.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser, c'était plus fort que toi, plus fort que nous. Il n'existe rien de plus possible au monde que nous deux.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Bya. Ton discours est l'opposé de ce que tu affirmais hier.

-J'avais peur.

-De quoi ? Dire que je t'aime serait de l'exagération, mais si tu me poses la question. Je te répondrais que je ne te déteste pas, que je t'apprécie en fait beaucoup trop quand on considère le fait qu'on ne se connait que depuis une pauvre semaine. Que depuis le début ton corps m'attire, que voir des expressions sur ton visage me réjouit et m'excite énormément. Ou encore que te voir perdre tout ton sang-froid quand il s'agit de moi me réchauffe le cœur. C'est de l'amour, peut-être pas avec un grand A, peut-être pas comme toi tu conçois ce sentiment. Mais c'est ainsi que je le vois et l'entends. C'est comme ça que je le ressens.

-C'est compliqué. Bien plus que simplement s'aimer et vivre. Tu mourras un jour, j'ai mon clan, tu es humain et malgré ça … j'ai succombé.

- Explique-moi, Bya. Explique-moi et nous trouverons ensemble des solutions.

-J'ai la solution, mais il faut que tu comprennes pleinement les choses, pour accepter ma proposition et t'y tenir.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu es mon âme-sœur, c'est ainsi que les humains appellent ça. Je t'ai mordu parce que j'en avais besoin. Je ne dormais pas, je me concentrais, me retenais, rongeant mon frein, ta gorge si prêt de mes lèvres, ton odeur emplissant mes narines. Accrocher à ton tee-shirt, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, j'essayais de faire abstraction de ta présence, ce qui n'est vraiment pas logique. J'aurais pu quitter le lit, mais je ne me sentais pas la force, ni le self-control de bouger sans commettre l'irréparable.

-Et c'est moi qui a bougé.

-J'ai ouvert les yeux puis fait face à ces traces de dents humaines répugnantes et j'ai disjoncté.

-Nell a parlé d'un genre de marquage. C'est un peu comme si tu m'avais pissé dessus, c'est ça ?

-Cesse de tout tourner à la dérision. »

Mais le brun dont les nerfs étaient retombés, riait désormais à gorge déployée, l'image de sa forme animale pissant aux pieds du roux bien trop proche de la réalité, pour ne pas parvenir à le dérider. Ichigo observait avec calme et tendresse l'homme brun riant à en pleurer. Une main sur sa morsure, dont il mesurait enfin les implications. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'était penché vers la bouche grande ouverte du loup et lui vola un baiser, bien mérité.

« - En gros je suis lié à toi mais je le choix et toi non.

-C'est à peu près ça, si ce n'est que si tu restes avec moi, tu monteras à la tête de mon clan et deviendra l'un des nôtres un jour.

-Je crois que je peux l'encaisser. Parce qu'après tout si je suis ton âme-cœur, il y a selon toutes probabilités des chances pour que tu sois la mienne. Alors pas question de te laisser filer.

-Tu acceptes ?

- Accorde-moi un an, encore une année en tant qu'humain et je te rejoindrais dans ton monde.

-D'ici là, je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.

-Ça me va très bien ! »

Une main pinçant un des tétons rosés du roux, la langue éprouvant les petits trous de sa marque d'appartenance, Byakuya était prêt à consommer cette promesse à même le carrelage, le corps de l'ex de sa moitié inconscient à deux mètre d'eux. Et Ichigo n'émettant aucune protestation, ils ne quittèrent la cuisine que plusieurs heures plus tard. Sous les cris outrés du bleuté, pour être plus précis.

Ichigo fit ce qu'il avait à faire pendant un an, le lycan resta comme promis auprès de lui. Le jour de sa transformation arriva et il devint officiellement le second chef de clan de la meute. Le couple devint une véritable légende. Et 1000 ans plus tard, comme tout au long des années précédentes on conta cette histoire tandis que les jeunes louveteaux espéraient tous avoir la chance de faire la rencontre de leur vie au détour d'une ruelle.

°0°

_Voilà, une courte fiction écrite sur un coup de tête en quelques jours._

_ Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire et faire évoluer ses personnages. Si elle vous a plu pensez à laisser des commentaires ^^ Une histoire mignonnette vous ne trouvez-pas ? :3 _

_Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui l'auront lu et commenté._

_Bis à vous tous, Levi :3_


End file.
